Third Eye
by writers-dream93
Summary: Fortunately or unfortunately, Allen Jones’s third eye opens. Can this give him the capability to help the ones he loves? Characters include Allen Jones, Amy Dumas, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Hardy brothers, Trish Stratigias and many more
1. A Little More

**Third Eye**

**Summary: Fortunately or unfortunately, Allen Jones's third eye opens. Can this give him the capability to help the ones he loves?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Chris Irvine, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Dumas family and many more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. **

**Author's notes: I hope you guys would like it. Read and review! Thanks! **

**Chapter One: A Little More**

**xoxoxo**

Jason Reso didn't even have the time to scratch the sleep off his eyes when he sat up on his bed in the middle of the night. _Not again…_ He thought as he heard another shout once again. He was currently in Allen Jones's guest room; the blonde man having accompanied his friend to his home in Georgia to help him with certain things. He threw the covers off his body before he dashed out of the bed, nearly tripping in the process. His friend was screaming again and he needed to get there.

"Allen!" He frowned when he entered the room. Allen was on the bed, sweating and shaking violently. His eyes were screwed shut and he was still shouting again. "Dude, wake up." He ran over to where his friend was and tried to wake him.

The blonde man was debating whether he needed to hit Allen or not to wake him up when the man in question sat up on his bed. He was still sweating all over, wide-eyed and catching his breath. "Fuck this." He managed to say.

"Another nightmare, Alien?" Jason let out a sigh of relief as he sat on the couch near the bed.

He gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'. "I-I don't get why this is happening to me almost every night…"

"You have one hell of a creative imagination." The taller of the two men smirked despite the situation. "Do you need water or anything?"

"No, thanks." Allen massaged his forehead. "I hate this… I don't even know how to stop it."

Jason ran a hand through his short hair. "What did you see in your nightmare this time?"

"It's still the same thing… Spirits, death, violence, blood… Anything terrifying you can think of." He replied; his blue eyes staring intently at the wall. "It's as if I'm part of a horror film… The scariest horror film ever."

"Do you think these nightmares of yours mean something?"

The brown haired man finally looked at his friend. "If it does, it's not a good thing either."

"If you don't need anything else, I'll go back to sleep." The Canadian got up from the couch. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Allen nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks, dude."

Jason patted him on shoulder before he left the bedroom to return to his own room. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Allen turned on the lamp on his bedside table before lying on the bed again. _Why am I having these nightmares?_ What he forgot to tell Jason was that there were some people in his dreams that seemed familiar to him. He just couldn't remember the faces even he tried his best.

**xoxoxo**

Amy Dumas sat on the chair with a blank expression on her normally lively face as she continued to stare at the wall in front of her. She was currently in a local hospital in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Generally, she hated hospitals – especially when she was the one who had to stay there – but this time around, she hated it for a bigger and worse reason. The redhead didn't even acknowledge the presence of her friends when they came to her.

"Ames, I know I can't say 'Are you okay?' because it's obvious you're not." Jeff Hardy crouched in front of her, frowning when he saw the sadness and anger in her hazel eyes. "I know everything will be fine. Maybe not now but it will be."

"How can you say that everything will be fine?!" She yelled, catching the attention of the hospital staff nearby. Matt Hardy smiled apologetically at them and indicated without words that everything was fine. "My parents were murdered and Billy's in this freakin' hospital, trying to recover. Who's doing this to our family, Jeff?! Did we do anything to them? Am I next?!" She began to sob once more.

The older Hardy sat beside her and tried to comfort his redheaded friend. "Stop thinking that way, Red. The police are doing their best to find those assholes. They won't hurt you. They won't hurt Billy anymore" He sighed. "And instead of thinking about those things, just pray that Billy will be fine."

"I'm scared. There's always a possibility for them to come back…" She mumbled as the tears continued to leak from her eyes. "And I hate myself… I wasn't even there to help my family."

Jeff brushed some strands of her hair off her faces with his fingers. "Don't blame yourself, okay? No one expected this to happen. Everything will be alright one day. I believe in it. So, just hang on and don't give up."

While the two Hardys were doing their very best to comfort the shaken woman, Trish Stratigias and Dawn Marie Psaltis-Irvine were in Billy Dumas' room to watch over him. "Where's my sister?" Billy asked as he carefully tried to sit up on his hospital bed. He had just woken up when he immediately remembered his older sister. "Is she alright?"

"Don't." Trish reprimanded him from her place on the sofa. "Sitting won't be good for your injuries."

"And Amy's just fine. Matt and Jeffro are taking care of her right now." Dawn added; the brunette currently standing near the window with her arms crossed. "Now that you're awake, tell us something. What really happened?"

Billy ran a hand through his hair. "I fell asleep while reading this book sometime in the afternoon. I woke up because of really loud noises coming from downstairs. It was already evening then…" He paused. "I knew that Ames left to go to the grocery so I assumed that my parents were the only ones there. I actually thought they were fighting…"

Dawn moved from her spot near the window to sit on the chair beside his bed. "What happened after that?"

"When I went downstairs to check on them, I saw that the entire place was messed up… The living room, kitchen… Everything," He frowned as he tried to remember what happened. "Then…"

"Then…?" Trish urged him to continued.

"I-I saw my parents… B-Bloody… D-Dead."

Both women frowned as well. "What happened after that?" The blonde woman asked while Dawn moved to sit on the bed and comfort Billy.

"I-I looked around the house for Amy. I didn't know if she came back already. Then, someone hit my back with something really hard. He began throwing me around the house and…" Billy looked like he was struggling to remember what took place earlier that night. "T-That's all I can remember."

"He?" Dawn repeated. "How did you know that the one who attacked you was a man?"

Trish arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you honestly think that a girl can throw him around the house?"

"He had long blonde hair." He spoke before Dawn could say anything else. "I couldn't see his face though. He was wearing a ski mask."

The conversation was interrupted when Chris Irvine, Dawn's husband, swung the door open. "The police will be here in a few." He informed him as he stepped into the room, closing the door with his foot.

"Thanks, honey." Dawn gave him a small smile. "Where's Amy?"

"She's still with the Hardys." He replied. "She's having a really hard time dealing with all these."

"Chris? Can you call Jay for me?" Trish asked. "Tell him everything."

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't like a wake up call at this time of the night but this time around, it's needed." He excused himself and left the room again. Once he was standing in the hallway, he took his phone from his pocket and dialed his fellow Canadian's number.

"This is the second time I've been woken up unceremoniously tonight." Jason muttered once he answered the phone. "You better have a very good reason, Jerky."

"Oh, I have a very good and important reason." Blue eyes rolled. "A very bad reason too."

Jason arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped as he listened to every word the other blonde Canadian was saying. He was too shocked to say anything. "Dude, Jay. Are you still there? Jay?" Chris spoke a little louder, knowing very well that his friend wasn't paying attention. "Jason!"

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry about that." He snapped back to the reality. "I'll go wake Al up and we'll be there as soon as we can."

Chris nodded. "Okay. I'll let them know."

The Toronto native ended the call and threw his phone somewhere on the bed before he rushed out of the bedroom for the second time that night. He rushed to Allen's bedroom, where the brown haired man 

was currently fast asleep. "Allen Lloyd Jones, wake up! Wake up!" He shouted as loud as he can while he pulled the covers off the younger man's body.

Allen quickly sat up, scratching his head. "What the heck is going on?" He asked, sounding very irritated. "Is there another World War or something? I hope you know that I'm finally getting a nightmare-free sleep."

"Stop exaggerating, Alien." Jason ran a hand down his face. "We're flying our asses to Florida right now. We have to hurry."

The brown haired man still looked very confused. "What's going on?" He repeated once more."

"Amy'sparentsgotmurderedandBilly'sinthehospital."

Allen blinked while his friend continued to talk and talk. "Hey!" He yelled, causing the Canadian to shut his mouth. "Say that again… And a little slower this time."

Jason let out a deep sigh. "Amy's parents got murdered and Billy's in the hospital."

Shock was clearly written on Allen's face and he didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he rushed to his closet. "Why are you just standing there?" He said when he noticed that Jason still wasn't moving. "I thought we're in a hurry? Let's go!"

"Y-Yeah. Right." The blonde man said before he went back to the guest room to begin packing."

Everything had began changing already.

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Fears

**Third Eye**

**Summary: Fortunately or unfortunately, Allen Jones's third eye opens. Can this give him the capability to help the ones he loves?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Chris Irvine, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Dumas family and many more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. **

**Author's notes: I hope you guys would like it. Read and review! Thanks! **

**Chapter Two: Fears**

**xoxoxo**

Allen and Jason arrived in Tampa early in the evening. They wanted to get there earlier but unfortunately, their flight from Georgia to Florida was delayed for hours. It really didn't help that both men lacked sleep because of all of the events that took place just in one night. The original plan was once they dropped their things off in the blonde man's house, Chris would pick them up and they would head to the hospital together where everyone was. This was the case since Trish had Jason's car with her. The two had been waiting outside the house for the past half hour but Chris was still not in sight. This left them waiting rather restlessly and curious as to what happened to their friend.

"What's taking Jerky this long to pick us up?" Jason asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "If he doesn't arrive soon, we'll just take a cab."

"Traffic? I don't know." The brown haired man rolled his eyes at his friend. "Don't be too impatient, dude. He might be –" He paused in mid-sentence when he saw a figure in the corner of his eyes. The figure was standing in the middle of the road and Allen was pretty sure that it was staring at him. "Dude, did you see that?"

"What?" He looked around. When he realized that there was nothing peculiar about their surroundings, he arched an eyebrow at him. "See what? I don't see anything unusual."

Allen was about to protest but he soon decided against it. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. You won't believe me anyways."

The Canadian was about to say something else when Chris's car finally arrived. "Sorry about that." He apologized once the two were inside the car. Jason sat on the passenger's seat while Allen was in the back seat. "I had to help Ames with the plans for the funeral."

"No problem." Jason replied as he buckled his seatbelt. "How's Amy?"

"Devastated. She's really having a hard time dealing with all these." Chris frowned; the car soon leaving Jason's house. "She wouldn't stop crying and saying that the murderer would come back for her."

"That bastard won't touch her."

Chris nodded. "That's what we promised her over and over again." Sighing, he added. "She didn't want to eat at first but Billy managed to talk her to eating."

Allen ran a hand through his short brown hair. "And how's Billy?"

"Still recovering. He got some pretty serious injuries." He stopped the car at the red light. "But he keeps on saying he wants to get out of the hospital."

"Just like was Amy says when she's the one in the hospital." Jason smirked.

Chris nodded. "Exactly."

The youngest of the three men leaned his head against the window and looked outside. "Does the police have any idea about who did this to them?"

Chris shook his head. "There's no suspect yet. The police are doing everything they can to solve this but that asshole who did this is very good. We all think that the one who beat the crap out of Billy wasn't alone. It's hard to find a lead to who they are."

"Whoever did this was heartless." Jason mentally cursed those who did it in his mind. "Where was Amy when all of this happened?"

"She was in the grocery." Chris started driving again when the green light flashed. "When she came home, that's when she saw her parents were dead and Billy was unconscious and bleeding in the kitchen. Her parents' bodies were in the living room."

The trio fell silent, numerous thoughts entering their minds. Allen was still look outside the window when he saw another figure, causing him to do a double-take. But the figure had disappeared. _My mind's playing tricks on me again._ He thought as he gently scratched his eyes. _What's wrong with me?_ The brown haired man then refrained from looking at the passing scenery from that point. It took them a grand total of fifteen minutes before they finally reached the hospital. The three quickly rushed to Billy's room; Matt Hardy was outside when they got there.

"They're here." The older Hardy opened the door and all four men joined everyone in the room.

Trish greeted her boyfriend with a quick kiss. "Hey, sweetie."

Jason hugged her momentarily before he went straight to Amy, who was sitting down silently near her brother's bed. "How are you?" He asked in a whisper as he knelt on one knee in front of her so that they would be in the same eye level. The redhead did not look at him but it was clear to see that she felt sad, helpless, confused and angry all at the same time.

"I'm trying to toughen myself up for Billy and myself… But it's hard." She whispered. "I have so many questions in my head but neither of them have answers."

The blonde man moved his attention to the younger Dumas. "How are you doing, Bill?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks. My body still hurt like shit but I'm getting better." He said with a smile. "And I wanna kill the person who did this to my family."

"Did anything happen while we weren't here?" Chris arched an eyebrow, speaking to no one in particular.

"The police came and asked both of them some questions." Dawn gestured towards Amy and Billy. "They are far from done with the investigation. They're still studying the crime scene."

Jeff nodded. "They might have initial findings by tomorrow. If not, the day after tomorrow. They say that they're having a hard time with this case. The murderer is very good with hiding any traces."

Allen crossed his arms over his chest. "Whoever did this is heartless." He leaned against the wall and looked outside the window again. Another figure stood near the street lamp outside the hospital. It was the third figure he saw already and this time, he was sure it was a girl he was seeing. But when he squinted to get a better view, it was gone.

"Allen, are you okay?" Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

The brown haired man looked at his friend. He wanted to tell him about it but he decided not to. "It's nothing."

Amy silently watched the two from her chair. From what she heard from Jason, something definitely weird was happening to Allen, causing him to act like he wasn't his usual self. According to the blonde man, Allen constantly had very bad nightmares and it often seemed like he was seeing things. _Could it be…_ But before she could continue processing her thoughts, Matt snapped her back into reality. "We'll just get some take out." He informed her. "Do you have any preferences?"

Her shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "Anything's fine with me." Looking at her brother, she added. "Get something for Billy too. He doesn't like hospital food."

He grinned. "Who does?"

The redhead flashed him a small smile before he, Dawn and Chris left to get food. Billy and Trish soon took a nap after Amy, Jason, Jeff and Allen promised them that they would wake them up once the food arrived.

Allen moved to the space on the sofa that Dawn occupied earlier. He still looked very preoccupied and disturbed. _Can I really see things that aren't normal or is my mind just playing tricks on me?_ He sighed. _What's going on? Am I going crazy?_

"Al, are you still there?" Jason waved his hand in front of the younger man's face. He shook his head when Allen looked like he was paying attention to his surroundings again. "We kinda lost you."

"Dude, are you okay? Seriously." Jeff arched an eyebrow at him. "You've been getting a lot of really gruesome nightmares lately."

"I'm fine… Or at least I think I am." He answered, not wanting to tell them what was completely happening to him.

Amy looked at him doubtfully. "There's something wrong with you. We can see that. So just tell us."

Allen shook his head. "We already have a lot to deal with as is. I promise you. This isn't any cause for alarm. I'm fine."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're lying?" Jeff exchanged a look with the redhead. "Actually, I think we all have that feeling."

Jason sent the two a pointed look. "Guys, not now…"

"Thank you." Allen smiled gratefully at his friend. Before any of them could say anything, Chris, Dawn and Matt reappeared in the room with all their food. Billy and Trish was soon woken up and the group had dinner together.

**xoxoxo**

Somewhere in another town in Florida, a man sat on the floor with various pictures scattered in front of him. They were pictures of Amy and Billy Dumas.

_You don't have that much time left…_

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please review! I'm really sorry if this chapter is short.**

**Author has a message for:**

**Inday: You just have to wait and see where all these signs are leading to. I've noticed that you review my stories. So a really big thank you to you. **


	3. The Possible Answer

**Third Eye**

**Summary: Fortunately or unfortunately, Allen Jones's third eye opens. Can this give him the capability to help the ones he loves?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Chris Irvine, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Dumas family and many more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. **

**Author's notes: I hope you guys would like it. Read and review! Thanks! **

**Chapter Three: The Possible Answer**

**xoxoxo**

"Damn it." Allen sighed as he sat on the couch in Jason's house where he was sleeping over for the night. It was three-thirty early in the morning and he was wide awake. Earlier, he woke up sweating in the guest room because of another nightmare so he decided to go down to the living room. He hated what was happening to him. He still got his very gruesome nightmares although he was getting a bit used to it already. Added to that, he saw things – or people – in a blink of an eye. He had just woken up from his dream and what made him curious was that the same figure he saw in the hospital was in his dream. Although his own situation was something serious, he did his best to push it out of the way. He didn't want anything to prevent him from helping Amy and he knew that the entire gang already had so much to deal with. They didn't need to carry his burdens with him.

The day before, the police came to the hospital to report the initial results of their investigation. To say that the results of the investigation of the crime scene were very disturbing was a huge understatement. Once the authorities were done explaining what they found out, everyone was completely shocked. They didn't know what to do. The police couldn't find any useful fingerprints in the house. The police figured out that the suspect wore something to prevent him from leaving any traces. If not, then the suspect was able to clean any traces. They figured also concluded that the motive of the suspect can't be robbery since nothing was missing in the family's possessions. These results only meant that they would have a harder time looking for the suspect. The officers promised to ask the people in the neighborhood if they saw anyone lurking near the Dumas' home. _I hope that can help in the investigation._ Allen thought.

Just as he was about to go to the kitchen, his phone began to ring. The brown haired man took a moment to recover from the mild surprise that his phone caused him. "Who in their right mind would call at this time?" He muttered under his breath before he reached for his phone in the pocket of his jeans. "Hello?"

"Thank God someone is still awake." Amy let out a sigh of relief from the other end of the line. "Good thing I called you first."

"Hey, Ames. Why are you still awake?" He asked.

The redhead looked at her sleeping brother. "I hard time getting some sleep. It's uncomfortable here in the hospital."

Allen chuckled softly. "Since when was it comfortable to sleep there anyways?"

Hazel eyes rolled though Allen couldn't obviously see it. "Hey, wait… Did I wake you up or something?"

"Or something." He shook his head. "I was already awake before you called. You should've agreed when Trish asked you to stay here so you could get some rest. Jay and I could've watched over Billy for you."

"No worries. I'll live." She replied. "Besides, I just can't leave Billy here. What if that murderer comes back?"

The brown haired man sighed. "Don't say that, Ames."

"It could happen. We all know it. He's still out there." The redhead pointed out before she decided to change the topic. "Why are you awake at this time? Nightmares again?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah… I just want all of these to end. I just don't know when… Or if it will ever end."

Amy bit her lower lip. "Don't you think your nightmares and those stuff you've been seeing are connected?"

"How did you know I'm seeing things?" He asked.

"I'm more observant that you credit me for." She smirked slightly. "I noticed how you do those double-takes everytime we're together." Amy moved so that she was in a more comfortable position on the sofa. "Answer my question."

"I really don't know." Allen looked around him before he continued. He could've sworn that he heard something. "I don't know what these nightmares mean and why I always have them. I don't know why I'm seeing things. Maybe my head's playing tricks on me. Maybe I'm going crazy… I don't know anymore."

She frowned at the obvious helplessness in his voice. "You're not going crazy. Don't think that way, Al. Maybe you'll get some answers soon. Just wait and be patient."

"No, Ames. I just can't wait." The brown haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wanna know what all these shit mean. If I have to do some research, I will."

Amy sighed. "If that's what you want, then do it."

He looked down at his watch before he realized that it was too dark to see the time. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah… You too." She said before the two said their goodbyes. Allen ended the call and placed his phone on the table when he found it. He spent a few minutes thinking of possible reasons as to why those things were happening to him before he fell asleep on the couch.

**xoxoxo**

Five hours later, Jason found himself standing outside the guest room, wondering where his friend was. _Where could Allen be?_ He just finished checking the room if the brown haired man was still asleep but he was met by an empty bed. Jason scratched his head before he went downstairs; the blonde man soon finding his friend asleep on the couch. When took a closer look at him, he realized something was wrong again. _Damn it. He's dreaming again._

He began shaking his friend, hoping that he would wake up soon. "Al, wake up! Allen!" It was still no use though. Allen wasn't waking up from yet another nightmare. He tried a few more times but it was useless. All of a sudden, he realized that Trish was already by his side.

"What's happening?" She asked, looking very worried as well for their friend.

"He isn't wake up, baby." He frowned heavily. "Damn it."

Jason moved aside a little so that Trish could try waking him up. "Allen! Wake up! Please…" She tried tapping his face but it was no use. At this point, Allen was sweating and shaking again. "Jay, we have to wake him up whatever it takes." The blonde man was about to run to the kitchen to get water when Allen sat up all of a sudden, panting and wide-eyed.

"Dude, what did you see?" Jason asked his friend while Trish set off to get water and a towel.

"I-It's the worst n-nightmare I e-ever had." Blue eyes darted around the room as he tried to catch his breath. "Y-You can't i-imagine it. G-Good thing you w-woke me up." Then, Allen looked at him. "I saw Amy's p-parents."

Trish's eyes widened as she approached the two men. "You saw Amy's parents?" She repeated, handing the towel and glass of water to him. "What happened?"

Allen closed his eyes as he told them about what happened in his dream.

_The dream_

Wide-eyed, Allen looked around him. The place he was in was dark. That part was very much obvious to him. But that unknown place wasn't dark enough since he could see bloody corpses on the ground. The brown haired man soon found himself hoping that he could just see nothing at all. It would have been better compared to seeing all those dead people. He crouched near the bodies and looked closer at them. A chill ran down his spine when he realized that these people were brutally murdered by someone. Some of the bodies had no more eyes. Some had missing body parts. They looked like as if they were tortured. Other bodies looked like their skin was scraped off and the muscles were now visible. There were even bodies that had bones sticking out of their bodies. To say that Allen was scared was an understatement. He felt disgusted because of what he saw. Add the fact he never felt that terrified in his entire life.

"I need to get out of here." He muttered to himself, not wanting to stay any longer in that eerie place that seemed like a dump site for the corpses. Blue eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again before he began walking, trying not to step on any of the bodies on the ground. He needed to get out of there… fast. The problem was he didn't know how he could get out.

He continued to walk around. He was beginning to feel helpless. He was all alone in an unknown place full of corpses, trying to get out but was unsuccessful. The dark made it harder and more challenging for me to find any way out. The farther he went the more bodies he saw and it terrified him more he could ever explain.

"Allen…" Out of the blue, he heard someone whisper his name. The blue eyed man looked around, wanting to find out who it was. Unfortunately, he couldn't see any living being anywhere around him. Maybe I'm just hearing things. He thought as he continued walking around again.

He heard the same voice whisper his name once more. It came from somewhere very near behind him. Allen stopped in his tracks and looked back. This time around, he finally saw who it was. His jaw dropped and his blue orbs widened once more.

"Mrs. Dumas?"

Christie Dumas stood a few meters away from him. Allen was a hundred percent sure it was her. She looked very battered and bruised… just like the way she looked when Amy saw her the night she was murdered. Blood trickled from her forehead and her mouth. She had scratches and bruises all over her body. "Allen…" She whispered once more.

"Mrs. Dumas?" Allen spoke a little louder. "Who did this to you?"

She simply shook her head. Before he knew it, another person stood beside Christie. Allen blinked. It was Mike Dumas. He looked as bloody and battered as Christie was. "S-Sir?" Allen spoke again; his voice trembling. "What's going on? Who killed you?"

"Help us…" Mike whispered hoarsely. Suddenly, both he and Christie fell on the ground. Allen ran to where he was to check on them. But they were dead.

_End of the dream_

Jason and Trish looked at him wide-eyed and their jaws dropped. Everything that Allen told them about his dream hadn't sunk in yet. They exchanged a look while Allen could only run his hand down his face. "Amy's parent's asked you to help them?" Jason asked, finally breaking the tense silence.

He nodded. "I don't know why he asked _me_ of all people to help them. I don't know if I can. I don't know how."

Trish ran a hand through her blonde locks. "We have to tell Ames."

"I'll take care of that." Jason took his phone and was about to dial Amy's number when his phone started ringing in his hands. It was Chris. "Hey, Jerky. What's up?"

"I just took Amy to her house so that she could get some of her things." Chris replied. "We're here at home so that she could take a bath and all that. Dawn's the one watching over Billy right now. We're planning to head there after she's done. How does that sound?"

Jason leaned against the refrigerator. "That sounds like a great idea actually. We kinda need Ames here. Whatever's happening to Allen is getting worse, man."

The blonde man arched an eyebrow. "And what does Amy have to do with his nightmares?"

"We'll explain when you get here." He sighed. "We don't understand what's happening either."

Chris was about to say something when Amy approached him. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Wait." He mouthed in reply before he turned his attention back to the other blonde Canadian he was talking to. "Jay, listen. Ames and I will be there soon. Then, we can all talk about it."

"Okay. We'll wait for you."

Chris ended the call and inserted his phone back inside his pocket. "We have to go to Jay's house as soon as we can." He said to Amy. "I'll explain why on our way there."

The redhead immediately looked concerned, knowing that it had something to do with Allen. "I'll just get the things I have to bring and we can go."

He nodded. "Let's go."

**xoxoxo**

The Hardy's walked into Billy's room, surprised to find a brunette watching over Billy instead of a redhead. "Where's Amy?" Matt asked.

Dawn looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Chris took her to our house so she could take a bath and all that. He said they'll go to Jay's house first before they come back here."

"Good thing she finally agreed to leave Billy for a while." Jeff looked at Billy. "Dude, how are you?"

"I'm doing well." The younger Dumas replied with a smile. "I hope I can get out of her before the funeral."

**xoxoxo**

While waiting for Amy and Chris to arrive, Trish, Jason and Allen used the time to take a bath and have breakfast. Neither of them could take the brown haired man's dream out of their minds. It was something that was really bothering them. The two finally arrived by the time they were done eating. "Are you okay?" Amy asked as soon as she and Chris were inside.

"Nope." Allen sighed, waiting for the two to be seated before he continued. "Something is definitely wrong with me. I get the worst nightmares I could ever imagine. I see unusual things… This is so much for me."

"There's something different with the most recent nightmare he had earlier." Jason added; his blue orbs soon falling on Amy. "He saw your parents… They were asking for help."

"What?" Shock was clearly written on her face. "What happened in your dream?" She and Chris listened attentively as Allen narrated and described his nightmare. Suddenly, Amy recalled something that she read many years ago. "I think I know what's happening to you." She hesitated for a moment before she continued. "I think I know why you see things, why you have nightmares and why you were able to see my parents in those dreams."

"What?" Chris, Trish, Allen and Jason asked in unison.

"Your third eye is open."

Allen looked terrified. "H-How can we be sure about t-that?"

"Simple." Chris replied. "Go to a hospital or a cemetery… The usual haunted places."

"I think I'll go with the hospital."

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you people think? **

**I'll just make things clear. I don't know how a third eye can open. I don't want to know. I'm pretty much guessing here. And I'm sorry if the dream part isn't really that nice. **

**Leave a review!**

**Author has messages for the following:**

**Inday: Yeah, his dreams are really bothering him. Thank you so much for the review!**

**TheRealRenee: About the murderer, his identity will be revealed little by little. I'm really happy with what you said about this story. Thank you so much for the review!**

**You guys rock!**


	4. Vulnerable

**Third Eye**

**Summary: Fortunately or unfortunately, Allen Jones's third eye opens. Can this give him the capability to help the ones he loves?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Chris Irvine, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Dumas family and many more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. **

**Author's notes: I hope you guys would like it. Read and review! Thanks! **

**Chapter Four: Vulnerable**

**xoxoxo**

Allen didn't know what to think anymore. He was so scared, worried, confused and troubled. They were already on their way back to the hospital, using Jason's car since Chris chose to leave his in the other blonde man's garage. It was the time that they would find out if Allen's third eye is indeed open. _Of all people, why me? Oh god… What am I gonna do?_ He thought as he sat in between Chris and Amy, fiddling his fingers nervously. His nervousness didn't go unnoticed by the two people beside him, as well as Trish and Jason who were in front. _This is going to bother me for the rest of my life… Things will never be the same for me. _

"Hey… You'll be fine." Amy reassured her friend as she took one of his hands in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're a strong guy. You can do this."

"I won't be okay." He shook his head; a frown taking place on his face. "I don't want to see spirits or whatever every damn second of my life. I'm happy with my normal life. I don't want to live in fear of what I see."

Trish sighed and looked back at the three seating in the back seat. "Of course it's going to be terrifying at first but I know you'll get used to it. I don't know if that's supposed to make you feel better but it's true."

"Let's just hope that your third eye isn't open… that there's another reason why all this shit is happening to you." Chris spoke before the brown haired man could.

Jason nodded as he turned right at the corner. The road they were now on was leading directly to the hospital. "Just prepare yourself. We still don't know anything for sure."

Everyone fell silent after that. _They're right. I can do this. I can do this._ He silently prepared himself. _If this third eyes is open, I have no choice but to live with it. I'll have it for the rest of my life. I can never run away from it._ It really helped that his friends were all there to support him. He didn't take his hand away from Amy's and he was secretly happy that she didn't detach her hand from his… Well, it was either that or she completely forgot that their hands were joined. Chris patted his shoulders once in a while, reminding him that everything will be okay and they were all there for him. It didn't take long before the hospital was in sight.

Allen took in a deep breath as Jason parked the car in the parking lot. "Is it too late to back out now?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, you can run away now if you want. This isn't the only chance we can find out if your third eye is open or not."

One by one, they slowly piled out of the car but Allen stayed inside; his eyes closed. The four outside waited patiently and in silence for him to come out, prepared for what was about to happen. The brown haired man soon exited the car and led the way to the hospital. They were still a bit far from the entrance of the hospital when Allen stopped in his tracks.

He already knew what was happening to him for sure without going in the hospital.

"Is there anything wrong?" Amy asked him.

"It's open."

Four pairs of eyes widened. They didn't know what to say to help Allen feel better about the entire situation. Meanwhile, the brown haired man silently stared at the people only a third eye could see. There were only two spirits wandering outside the hospital. Both were women and they didn't look scary at all. They actually looked like normal people, except they were just spirits now without their bodies. The two spirits were just walking and walking but suddenly, they stopped and stared blankly at him. A chill ran down his spine as he stared back at them for a moment before he closed his eyes, silently saying a prayer for them.

Jason ran a hand through his blonde hair. "What can you see?"

"I-It's nothing bad. I-I think they're harmless." He replied; his voice cracking a little. He didn't realize that he was shaking just lightly… probably because he was scared and all that.

Trish rubbed his back gently with her hand, trying to sooth the nerves of the young man. "Is that enough already or do you still want to go on?"

"I already have the answer to my question." He whispered. The fact that his third eye was really open still hadn't fully sunk in. "But we have no choice but to go inside. Billy's waiting for all of us." Without waiting for any answer, he continued to lead the way again to the hospital. The two female spirits just continued to stare at him as they walked closer to the building. Allen resisted the urge to say anything when he saw that Trish was practically a few centimeters away from one of the spirits, knowing that it would freak the petite blonde out… Not to mention, Jason would probably kick his ass for not keeping his mouth shut.

Inside the hospital was a completely different story. Once Allen was inside, he knew he could never prepare enough for something like this. The main hallway had numerous spirits and they looked so much worse than the ones outside. Allen began to shake harder when he realized that there was another one beside him, who looked like he was massacred brutally. There was also someone beside Chris but he did his best not to voice it out. It was enough that he was the only one terrified. There were some spirits that looked like the ones outside. They just looked so lost and lonely. But the other spirits were the ones that scared him to death. Some looked like they were stabbed or shot repeatedly. Some had burned bodies or faces. There were some who he couldn't figure what could've happened to them. They looked so frightening.

Chris exchanged worried glances with the three others before he put a hand on Allen's shoulder, realizing that his friend was shaking badly. "Al? Relax for a minute, man." He frowned when the younger man didn't say anything. "Allen? Dude, what's wrong?"

Allen wanted to say something so bad but his fear prevented him from doing so. All the spirits were staring at him now and sluggishly, they began walking towards him. He covered his blue orbs with his hands, trying to block them from his vision. He didn't want to see him anymore. He wanted to be normal again. But no matter how tightly he closed his eyes, he could still see them walking towards him. The hair on his skin all stood when the spirit beside him moved closer.

"Allen!" Jason gripped his harm and tried to shake him to catch his attention. "Tell us what's wrong."

"Get me out of here… G-Get me out of here." He mumbled over and over again; fear evident in his tone. Surprising his friends the most, he removed his hands from his wide and terrified eyes. "Get me out of here!" He said out loud before he ran out of the hospital. Trish smiled apologetically at the staff and visitors who were watching them.

"Allen!" Chris yelled out but Allen just kept on running and running away.

Amy frowned. "Tell Billy I'll be by his side as soon as I can." She ran off after the brown haired man without any other word, running as fast as she could to catch up with her frightened friend.

"Ames! Wait up!" Jason made a move to follow the redhead but the hand that gripped his arm prevented him from doing so. He arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "We have to get them back here."

Trish shook her head. "We should just leave Al alone for now… He needs to clear his mind about this. Having his third eye open… it's terrible for him." She said softly, sending a pointed look at Chris when he made a move to leave. "Maybe Ames can help him out. If she can't, then we think of something else."

The two blonde men had no choice but to agree with her and stay put in the hospital. They stood there for a moment long before they finally made their way to Billy's hospital… the trio soon finding themselves explaining the whereabouts of the two missing people to Dawn, Jeff, Matt and Billy.

**xoxoxo**

_Stop it. Stop it. Please. Get this damn eye off me. Close it again. Please._ Allen muttered under his breath as he continued to run away, nearly bumping into a few people in the process_. I don't want to see them anymore. Please. Stop it. _Why was all this happening to him? Trish's words still echoed at the back of his mind. Maybe she was right. Maybe he could get used to seeing spirits… But how long would it take before that could happen?

Meanwhile, Amy was still running behind him, hoping that she could catch up with him. _Will he ever get tired of running and running?_ She thought. _Damn it._ She pushed some red locks blocking her face away before she began shouting. "Allen! Allen! Please! Stop running… Allen!" The brown haired man was still so locked up in his thoughts that he failed to hear his friend shouting at him from behind. "Allen! Wait up!" Thankfully, he was beginning to slow down and that made it so much easier for her to catch up.

"Al… Stop… Please." She begged him once she was able to get hold of him. They were both tired and catching their breath. "Stop running…" They had known each other for a long time and she never saw him that frightened.

"I-I don't want to s-see t-them anymore." He said. "I just w-want all of this to s-stop."

Amy wiped the sweat on her forehead with her hand. "You have to face this, Al. You're a strong guy. You can do this." She encouraged him the best she could. "We're all here for you. You don't have to deal with this alone."

They just stood there in silence, looking at each other. His wide eyes looked so lost and full of fear was locked with her hazel ones that were full of reassurance. It was as if her eyes were telling him that everything will be alright for him. "Thank you…" He mumbled.

The redhead smiled as she took his hand and squeezed it gently for the second time that day. "Let's go back…?"

He took in a deep breath. "Okay."

**xoxoxo**

Billy, Dawn, Jeff and Matt still couldn't believe what they heard from the mouths of Trish, Jason and Chris. "What?" Matt asked. "His third eye is really open?"

Trish nodded slowly. "He's not taking it too well…"

"Who would?" Dawn made a face. "I hope he's alright."

"Ames is with him. I'm sure he's okay." Billy was confident in his sister's abilities to make anyone feel better. "And what you said to him is right, Trish. He'd get used to having his third eye around someday. Maybe he could even put it to good use."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Like talking to the spirits and whatever?"

The younger Dumas grinned. "Exactly."

"Well, it all depends on him. He could make that third eye useful or continue life." Jason flopped himself on the sofa. While the conversation inside the room continued, Amy and Allen were on their way back to the hospital. They were currently standing a few yards away from the said place. A part of him was telling him to just leave but he knew that he should start facing his fears. The two spirits wandering outside the hospital paid no attention to him this time and he was more than thankful for that.

"Are you sure you're ready to go in there?" Amy asked.

The brown haired man sighed. "I'm ready."

Slowly but surely, they made their way inside the hospital. The spirits in the hallway were staring at him again, making the hair on his skin stand once more but he did his best to ignore them. He silently thanked his redheaded friend for being there, holding his hand. It would've been more difficult if he had to do it on his own. Fortunately for Allen, they reached Billy's hospital room right away; the people inside were in the midst of a conversation when they made their presence felt.

"Alien… Dude…" Jeff patted his shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't think I have any choice but to face this problem." He replied. "I can't keep running and be scared forever."

Billy smiled from the hospital bed. "You don't have to run, Al. We're all here to help you."

Allen looked at each of his friends. He could feel their support for him. At that point, he knew in his heart that everything would be fine.

He can do it.

**xoxoxo**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review!**

**Author has messages for:**

**Inday: We just have to wait and see. Thank you so much for the review!**

**TheRealRenee: I'm happy that you think this horror story is amazing. Don't worry. The killer's identity would be revealed little by little. Thank you so much for the review!**


	5. Hidden Message

**Third Eye**

**Summary: Fortunately or unfortunately, Allen Jones's third eye opens. Can this give him the capability to help the ones he loves?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Chris Irvine, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Billy Dumas and many more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. **

**Author's notes: I hope you guys would like it. Read and review! Thanks! **

**Chapter Five: Hidden Message**

**xoxoxo**

Amy let out a sigh of relief as she handed back Billy's release papers to the nurse. After few days of being in the hospital, they both could finally leave. The slight problem was neither of them wanted to head back home… back to the place where their parents were murdered. Fortunately for the two of them, one of Allen's siblings offered his house, which he wasn't using. This specific house was just a few streets away from Dawn and Chris's home. Apparently, the brown haired man made up some excuse so it could happen. He also volunteered to stay with them in case the unlikable happens. Amy was very thankful for the help her friend has given them, considering that he had a lot of things to go through because of his third eye.

The redhead began walking back to her brother's hospital room… another topic soon filling her mind. It was her parents' funeral tomorrow and there was no way she was looking forward to it. She wasn't prepared to say her finally goodbyes to her parents and she knew she could say the same for Billy. _How I wish this was all a nightmare. That I would wake up and my parents are still here…_ She thought. _And Allen's third eye would be closed._

"There you are." Jeff said once she entered the hospital room. "We were kinda wondering what was taking you so long."

"Sorry about that." She mumbled. "Are we ready to go?"

Chris gestured towards Allen. "We are… once he snaps back to reality. He's been staring blankly at the wall since a while ago."

Dawn tapped the brown haired man's shoulder. "Alien… Are you okay?" She made a face. "Please don't tell me you're staring at a ghost."

"Whoops… Sorry." He shook his head and smiled apologetically.

The whole group split into two smaller groups. Billy, Allen, Trish, Dawn and Matt were going straight to the Dumas' temporary home while Amy, Adam, Jeff, Chris and Jason were going back to the Dumas' own home to get clothes and other important necessities. "I really need to look for a new house for Billy and myself. I don't think we can live in our house again… especially after what happened." The redhead spoke to no one in particular as she sat on the passenger's seat of Chris's car. The blonde man sat on the driver's seat while Adam, Jeff and Jason sat on the back seat.

"Don't stress yourself so much about that." Jeff replied. "You can think about that after the funeral."

"Or you could just ask Allen if he could ask his brother if he could lend you his house for the meantime." Adam suggested. "He's not even using the house anymore so I don't think it would be a problem."

Chris fastened his seatbelt. "He's got a point but Jeff is also right. We can think about that after the funeral tomorrow." He waited until Allen's car, which had the brown haired man, Dawn, Trish, Billy and Matt, left before he drove the car out of the parking lot as well. "Do you think the police would allow us to get inside the house? The investigation is still ongoing and the house has been secured."

"I think they would." Jason folded his arms over his chest. "It's not like they could deprive Ames of her things."

The rainbow haired man ran a hand through his colorful locks. "Maybe they could give us an update about the case. They haven't reported to us in a while."

They could only hope that the case made any improvement.

**xoxoxo**

The other group already reached the house of Allen's brother. "Go straight to room, Bill. Get some rest." Allen suddenly felt his head ache as he spoke to the younger Dumas. His hand shot straight to his forehead and massaged it. "There are three bedrooms… Just choose what you want."

"Looks like you're the only one who needs the rest." Billy commented. This obviously meant that his sudden headache didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"I'm fine… Seriously." He shook his head, flopping himself on the sofa. "No worries."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Why won't you both go and have rest." She sent them pointed look when they looked like they were going to protest. "I insist." The two muttered something under their breath but they obliged nonetheless.

"This isn't good." Trish bit her lower lip. "Allen hasn't been himself at all."

"He's still learning how to cope with his third eye." Matt replied. "That isn't easy at all."

She sighed, settling on one of the couches before she spoke. "I just hope that things will be better for him one day. I feel so bad for him."

"He'll be fine someday. I'm sure of that. I think I could say the same for Ames and Bill." Dawn joined the conversation. "They're going through hell… But I know this will end." Matt and Trish knew that she was right. They had to stay positive for their friends' sakes… No, it wasn't just that. They had to stay positive for the entire gang's sake.

"I just can't help but wonder why of all people, Allen's the one who got a third eye. We all know that he's a devout Christian… He attends all those prayer groups and whatever. What could this possibly mean?" The blonde woman asked.

Matt sat across her, running his hand through his long black hair. "Everything happens for a reason. That's the only thing we could hold on to for now."

**xoxoxo**

"Ms. Dumas." A police officer greeted her once she and the rest of her friends exited the car. "What can we do for you?"

"We were hoping that she could get some of her things. She and her brother are moving into a temporary house until they find a new one." Jason replied for his friend. "And we were also wondering if we could get any update about the investigation."

The officer nodded soon enough. "I'm Officer Ted Robinson. I'll escort you for today." Everyone followed in silence as they entered the house. Everything that happened on that fateful night flooded back into Amy's mind, causing tears to form in her eyes. The house looked the same as it did that night… sans her parents' corpses of course. Chris and Jason stayed near the redhead, Adam lead the way to her former room while Jeff stayed at the back of the group. They watched in silence as the investigators continued to do their work.

"Here you go." Officer Robinson opened the door that led to Amy's room for them. "Just call for me if you need anything."

Jeff nodded in reply. "Thanks."

"So we could do this a lot quicker… Maybe we can just split up? Some could get Billy's stuff." Adam suggested. "The sooner we get this done, the earlier we can get her to the house."

Chris and Jeff were the ones who helped the redhead pack her clothes while Jason and Adam took care of Billy's clothes. In the midst of pulling shirts out of the younger Dumas' closet, Jason's phone began ringing in his pocket. "Trish? Is there a problem?" He asked once he answered the call, causing the other blonde man to pause and look at him.

"Yeah…" She bit her lower lip as she looked at the scene in front of her. Allen was still asleep on the bed, clearly having another nightmare. Matt was on one side of his bed while Dawn was on the other. They were both trying to wake him up but they were very unsuccessful. Billy was asleep in his room. The others figured out that it would be better if they allow him to rest first. "Al's not waking up again."

"Oh, shit…" Jason made a face. This made Adam a lot more curious. "Is he shaking again or something?"

The blonde woman glanced at her friend. "His head is moving like crazy. Does that count?"

"Damn it." He ran a hand through his short hair. "We'll go back as soon as we can."

"What's happening?" Adam asked once his best friend stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

Jason frowned. "Al's not waking up… possibly having another nightmare again."

"Oh, God…" The taller man looked around Billy's room. "We just have a few more to go. Let's finish this so we can get back."

The two Canadians packed the remaining clothes as fast as they could. They soon informed Amy, Jeff and Chris about what was happening to their brown haired friend. They all hoped they could finish as soon as possible so that they could help out. Back in the house, Trish, Billy, Dawn and Matt watched helplessly as Allen stayed asleep on the bed. His bed moved from left to right, giving a clear indication that he was having a nightmare again.

"Oh my god…" Dawn covered her mouth with her hand. "What are we gonna do. We have to wake her up."

Matt let out a sigh. "I tried shaking him as hard as I can… It's no use. He still won't wake up."

"Maybe we could –" Trish was cut off by the sleeping body… who was now mumbling. "What is he saying?"

"Is he awake now?" Dawn asked, unable to mask the fear and concern on her face.

Billy knelt beside the bed and leaned closer. "I can't understand it."

"Al, wake up." Matt tried shaking his friend again to wake him up. "Allen, please. Wake up. Allen –" There was no need for him to finish what he was saying. Allen sat up from the bed, wide-eyed, sweating and panting. His friends let out identical sighs of relief, thankful that their friend is now awake… but they were still worried about his condition.

"Thank heavens you're awake." A smile now replaced the fear on the brunette's face. "What happened, Al?"

Allen tried his best to control his breathing. "S-Same nightmare…"

Billy frowned. "The one with my parents?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "They were a-asking for the s-same thing, Bill… They w-want me to h-help them…"

"What does this all mean?" The frown on the younger Dumas' face deepened as he spoke to no one in particular. "How can you do what they're asking you?"

Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "Neither of us have the answers to that. We're all just as confused as you are."

"What we feel is nothing compared to what Allen feels." Trish interrupted them softly before she turned her attention back to Allen. "Do you need water or anything?"

"Water would be great." Allen gave her a shaky smile. His breathing was slower now and he looked calmer than he did moments before. The petite blonde left the room to get the glass of water while Dawn moved to the other end of the room to call Adam and inform them about the latest development.

Allen looked at Billy. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I still haven't figured out how I could help your parents…"

"Allen Lloyd Jones… You don't have to worry about that." Billy rolled his eyes again. "Just concentrate on getting better and coping with that third eye of yours, okay? We'd think about that issue with my parents some other time."

"The police would take care of the case for now." Matt added. "C'mon, get some rest."

He lied back on the bed and sighed. He still wasn't able to tell them that there was something that was new in that dream. Mrs. Dumas kept saying black over and over again. He didn't know what she was referring to. He did try asking in his dream but that was also the same time that she and Mike Dumas fell lifeless on the ground.

What could black possibly mean?

**xoxoxo**

**I'm sorry that I took forever updating this story. I'll try to make it up to all of you.**


End file.
